1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an automobile automatic transmission control device consisting of a control lever mounted such that it is able to pivot in a plane with respect to the vehicle, for example on its floor, elastic self-locking mechanisms to define several pivoting positions of the said lever corresponding to the different selection positions for the transmission, lockout mechanisms preventing the unintentional pivoting of the said lever in some of the said positions, and mechanisms for the deliberate override of the lockout action, controlled from the operator handgrip of the said lever against the action of a return spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are existing automatic transmission control devices whose structure is based on that of pivoting lever type handbrakes. These handbrake controls generally feature a notched sector against which a finger is biased to serve as a lock. Automatic transmission controls of the handbrake type require a complicated mechanism consisting of a large number of parts (pushrods, return devices, axes, springs).
Other automatic transmission control devices provide a lockout by means of a lateral stop fixed on a tube sliding on the lever itself. The elastic self-locking mechanisms are here placed laterally, making it difficult to integrate them in the control. Moreover, the unit is awkward because it must be reinforced in order to withstand the torque attributable to the lateral lockout (forces arising during sudden movements, for example).